The Intergalactic Student Exchange Program
by Nausicaa717
Summary: This was an original idea suggested by Shadow 4146. This will be a Gohan in high school with a twist. The truth has been announced to the world aliens exist and C.C. is trading with them. Not only that but the truth about the Cell games has been released, Ki is real, MR. Satan lied. With all these changes to the world an Intergalactic Student Exchange program has been initiated.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **

**This story was an idea posted by Shadow 4146. I want to thank you for the plot idea. I have been planning to start a Gohan/Videl fanfic for a while. This will be my first long story with chapters and everything, so bare with me on the updates they may not be regular. So, I wanted to give some background but not spend chapters on things that we have all read before. Such as Gohans first day of school. I think that gets overdone. This first chapter you can consider the prologue I guess. Please review and if I accidentally use someone elses posted idea let me know and I'll post the credit. However this is a fanfiction and will be my own interpretation so consider it AU. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to these characters or the DBZ world. The story idea was originally Shadow 4146.**

* * *

Gohan stood patiently next to Bulma as they stared into the bright late summer's day. There was not a cloud to be seen at the new C.C. Intergalactic landing pad on the outskirts of West city.

"I can't believe it has been two years already. Time flies when you're living the life of three people."

"Yah. You and me both kiddo."

_It all started with THE frying pan. His mother had insisted he go to high school. Gohan had pointed out that he was so far ahead of the curriculum he would be better going to college. They had argued for hours then his mother had pulled out the big guns. In one word GRANDCHILDREN. He couldn't win, no way was his mother going to compromise and he had the lumps to prove it. _

_So he started high school as a freshman like everyone else his age. However there was a problem, living out in the 439 mountain area meant that there were no schools nearby. He had wanted to go to West city to the high school Bulma graduated from, his mother wanted the best in the nation, Orange Star High. Gohan wouldn't have had an issue with that except for one big reason…. Mr. Satan. This man had stolen his credit for the defeat of cell, which he didn't really mind. Then he had to discredit Ki and those who used it by calling it a trick and those who spent years mastering it frauds and tricksters. That was what made Gohan angry. Surprisingly enough is was Bulma who had the solution. She told him to go to Orange Star High. She had been planning something major and if it panned out he would be needed there. Of course he asked what she was planning but she just started laughing…. Maniacally. It was kind of creepy to be honest so he didn't press for details._

_ Surprisingly Vegeta had wanted to talk to him as well. The conversation was even more unusual. After the 5 minutes of blustering about being the Prince of All Saiyans and how he didn't approve of this school idea, he got down to the important part. "Don't pretend to be someone you're not. Trying to hide the truth of who you are will be hard enough. Don't hide the unimportant things. Show off a little, your Saiyan side won't let you hide now that you're of age anyways. You're too kind like you're baka of a father and you will forget to hide your strength so choose how much you want to show. Be proud of your heritage, just don't let it control you like it did the rest of us. And for the love of Kami DON'T let your mother or Bulma do your clothes shopping…. You wouldn't look good in pink." _

_They had gotten closer in the last four years especially after Gohan came of Saiyan maturity at 15. Poor Vegeta had to give him the talk. There was no one else so he did his duty as a prince. He took the prince's advice and went shopping alone. When he found a red t-shirt that said Baka in white he had to have it. Since that is what Vegeta had graduated him to from Brat at 15. With in-style clothes, mainly t-shirts and loose fitting jeans, the only thing left was his hair. He had that cut while out as well. It now resembled a slightly shorter version of the hair he had at the cell games. _

_So he went prepared when he arrived for the first day and the principle wanted to talk to him; he asked only to be introduced with his name. When he introduced himself he told them he lived in the 439 mountain area and that his hobbies were martial arts and outdoor activities. When it was slipped in his next class he had perfect test scores he just rolled his eyes and said "parents." Everyone laughed and he did not get branded a nerd. He had joined the group with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener right off. Videl didn't recognize him at all but was not happy about his reaction to who she was (he didn't care). When Sharpener showed off his muscles they got into a competition, of course Gohan didn't really try since his muscles were already big enough, and they became friends. He took Vegetas' advice and hardly ever wore long sleeves showing off a little. In gym when they played Baseball he said he was good at sports and hit a home run. People were impressed but not shocked. So far school wasn't a disaster, but sitting through mind numbing lectures was not any way an active teenager wants to spend their time. _

_Luckily he had a solution, well to be honest, another problem. The last week before he lost his freedom he took Goten to the amusement park in Satan city. Goten had been really down because he would no longer get to spend the entire day with his big brother. So, to cheer him up they went. They both enjoyed themselves immensely. Especially when Goten tried out the amusement park game called The Strongman. Of course featuring a cartoon figure of Mr. Satan. The look on the game attendant's face when a little kid holding a hammer as big as him broke the lever sending the puck shooting through the top of the tower knocking out the bell was priceless. The prize was a choice of a pair of masks in which Goten choose monkeys, one brown and one gold._

_ What happened next was the reason for his problem. They had left the park and were walking to somewhere empty where he could call Nimbus when they heard gun shots. Down the street a convenience store was being robbed and the police and thieves were shooting it out. He had called Nimbus down after jumping to the top of a nearby building when no one was looking. Having Goten stay there he pulled off his red t-shirt leaving him in black GI pants and a black tank top. Powering up to Super he took the gold mask and flew down to take care of the crooks. After knocking out the last bad guy he had turned to leave when he almost ran over a girl his age. His luck, Mr. Satan's daughter who he had heard fought crime in the city. She had tried to ask him who he was and he had replied, "Someone who hates any form of evil. Call me what you will. I'll be around."_

_ An hour later his mother was hitting him with THE pan as she watched the news call him the newest crime fighter The Golden Monkey. Laughing at their choice of name he had explained that she couldn't expect him to turn a blind eye to crime in the city he was going to school in. For once he won the argument and thus began his life of crime fighting. At least as long as his grades remained perfect. His secret identity had lasted a whole 2 months before miss nosey Videl found him out. In exchange for keeping his secret she wanted to learn how he did all his 'tricks'. That began her introduction into Ki and how to use it. They became good friends finally along with Erasa and Sharpener._

_Then everything blew up halfway through his first year. Bulma had called him over along with the rest of the Z fighters and finally revealed what she had been working on. Apparently after Goku had landed in the Ginyu space pod she had retrieved it and with the help of Vegeta started to monitor communications from space. She said it was to get forewarning if any other group from space came after Earth at first. _

_That changed when a new government sprang up after the destruction of the Planet Trade Organization. It was a collection of worlds who rebelled against Planet Trade and wanted a government that was fair and protected planets and their native species. Over the year before the androids and the 4 after she monitored this government. They called themselves the Council of Planets. They seemed to be restoring the galaxy to peace restoring any serving species to their rightful home and setting up a group of strong fighters to patrol and keep the peace. So far they had left the backwater Earth alone, but that was soon to change.__They were coming and it was time to decide what to do. _

_Bulma had prepared for this and wanted to start trading. Using the Capsule technology to make a place for Earth in the larger galaxy. It was a way to stay peaceful and show strength. Everyone agreed that it was the best idea however there was one problem. The people of Earth did not believe in aliens or Ki for that matter. Bulma had an idea for this as well. She had been in communication with King Furry and they were ready to release footage and proof about the cell games. Prove Mr. Satan to be a fraud and Ki to be real. The main question was did Gohan want the world to know who he was. Did he want his name released and the credit? Gohan had asked for some time to think it over. _

_He didn't like Mr. Satan, he was loud and told lies about Gohan and his friends. But he didn't want to ruin Videls life. She still did not know the truth about the cell games. He could tell she no longer believed her father beat Cell but he could see she was afraid to prove it. She loved her obnoxious father and didn't want her trust in him to be broken. Gohan never offered the information mainly because he liked Videl as more than a friend and was afraid she would hate him._

_ It took him hours to finally come up with a solution to the problem. Gohan would tell Mr. Satan what they were going to do and who he really was. Then provide a solution. Mr. Satan would have a press conference with Bulma and King Furry. He would apologize for all the name calling and slander he had said and would tell the world that he did not defeat Cell and that Ki was real. However, the true hero wanted to remain unknown so that he could help the world anytime there was trouble. The real hero had allowed Mr. Satan to take the spotlight. If he was sincere Gohan would not reveal himself and Bulma and the king would support and verify that as truth. Everyone would get what they want.__The only catch was Videl, she finally asked Gohan if he was the one to defeat Cell. He told her the truth and she became the newest member of the Z fighters.__With the popularity of Mr. Satan they could avoid a lot of trouble trying to make the people believe the truth. _

_Everything went as planned and the world changed. Suddenly those martial artists who knew how to use Ki were in high demand as instructors and Mr. Satan gave away his gyms to those proven to be real and not frauds. The people still loved Mr. Satan but were no longer fanatical about it. C.C. announced its opening of an Intergalactic branch and the existence of aliens. People were afraid at first but when Piccolo joined a press conference with Bulma announcing he was an alien and that he wanted to live peacefully, people started calming down. It also helped that Gohan gave a statement to King Furry saying that the real hero would protect them from any threat including any aliens bent on world domination. Soon Satan city went back to its original name of Orange Star city and the curriculum changed. The knowledge of Ki and aliens was a part of everyday life._

_ The one thing strange was that Vegeta had gathered the dragon balls and wished for all Saiyans and half Saiyans to get their tails back and the moon to be restored. It took months to train in the wilderness to learn to control the Ozaru form. Luckily it was summer break. Although there were accidents with Goten and Trunks finally forcing Bulma and Chi-Chi to send them to bed early on the nights of the full moon. Months more were spent in training their tails to feel no pain, Vegeta was relentless about it. Not that Gohan didn't enjoy training and still trained every day, but all day sessions in high gravity seemed a bit much._

_That is how things stood until about six months ago when Bulma again came to Gohan. This time with just Vegeta there. She had been asked by the Galactic Council to start an alien student exchange program as a way for Earth and other worlds to learn about each other peacefully. She had agreed and that was why Gohan needed to be at OSH. She needed his help and wanted him to become the liaison between his classmates and the new students. With Vegeta giving him the 'you don't have a choice' look he had agreed. _

_Since then he had no free time preparing OSH for the new students and talking with Bulma and the king about security and rules. Time flew and the only thing to make it all bearable was he had asked Videl out and she had agreed. Although no one knew that he was an alien they knew he was Bulma's Godson and he was in charge of the new program. This would be his senior year at school and it looked to prove interesting. He was even getting paid for this. Mr. Satan had also been paying the Son family a stipend for all the money he had made off of stealing Gohan's fame over the years. After Gohan had forgiven him and did not ruin his life he had insisted on it. He had also agreed to Gohan and Videl dating without any of the expected drama._

He was brought out of his thoughts as the sound of engines and a gust of wind reached the group. Looking behind him at the mass of people here to witness this historical event he swallowed. Looking back at Bulma and towards where a mass of different shaped space ships were landing he took a breath.

"Ready Gohan?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Bulma."

"Well then, let's go make history," she said as they both stepped forward to meet the group of aliens disembarking from their ships.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Authors note: I want to thank all those that reviewed.**

**Shidan: I agree. I am not a battle intensive writer. This is about character interactions. Yes, I will have fighting but not as the main plot. Just because it is tagged as adventure, doesn't necessarily mean fighting. **

**Tylerian: ... I thought I had thanks. Couldn't figure out why I couldn't find it when I did a search.**

**32nd freeze: Thanks!**

**Shadow 4146: Thanks again.**

**bigbluekrew: I understand where you are coming from and some of those scenes will be gone over in more detail later in the story. I have the plot planned out and as things become relevant they will be added. Well, just read and find out.**

**teresamr2302: Um...?**

**So, we come to the second chapter. As a reminder this is fanfiction. I do not own the rights to anything, but some of the OCs. Read enjoy and again, reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

There was almost complete silence at the landing field as everyone seemed to hold their breath. The only sound that of a news reporter commenting on the shape of the ships. Only a few select people knew who the aliens were going to be, so everyone was watching closely as each ship appeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is Lo Demoth with ZTV coming to you live from the Intergalactic landing pad owned by the famous C.C. On this momentous occasion we welcome students from across the galaxy to participate in the first ever Intergalactic Student Exchange Program. I am starting to make out the ships as they come closer. The first ship to come in to land is silver with a highly reflective surface like that of a mirror. It is shaped like a group of four spheres interconnected. The next to touch down is shaped almost like an ice cream cone made up of octagon plates. It seems to be matt black with strange purple markings. Next I see a white ship oval in shape with spikes jutting out. Forth one to land is very small. I can't believe someone could even be in there let alone be able to travel thousands of light years. The last ship waiting to land seems to be able to change shape. It started out as a saucer, but now as it lands it has turned itself into a square. Fascinating. This one also seems to be a deep blue in color."

The news reporter continued to comment as Gohan and Bulma slowly made their way towards the now landed ships.

"I hope you are prepared for this Gohan. You know how important first impressions are."

Gohan smiled at this. Thinking back at all the aliens he had met and remembering the outcomes, "As long as they don't try to destroy the earth, I think I'll be ok."

Bulma laughed at this, "You've really changed you know, from that little shy kid hiding behind your father's leg."

"I didn't really have a choice but to grow up. I certainly couldn't remain naive like father."

By this time the ships were powered down and showed signs of opening. They opened in the order in which they landed. The first alien to step off their ship was humanoid in appearance but had bright blue skin and a black mohawk. The alien appeared to be male and wore a yellow vest and white baggy pants that ended in a gather mid-thigh. He had on sandals and wore red stone earrings. He was built like a warrior and was larger than the average human. His eyes were a deep purple.

The next alien to appear was very different. Gohan was unable to tell if they were male or female, however according to the information sent he was male. He was covered in white feathers like a bird with subtle grey markings. But he was shaped more like a human. He had no wings but arms with longer feathers. He had bright yellow eyes and a beak like a bird of prey. He was wearing a loin cloth pale green in color. He had talons for feet and they were wrapped in what looked like sports tape.

The third was very familiar to Gohan. It was a ship from Namek. He knew the teenage boy who appeared wearing traditional Namek robes blue and white in color. He was obviously not a warrior from his build and knowing the peaceful nature of the Nameks it was not surprising. He was about Gohans height.

The next ship was a surprise to Gohan as it was a replica of the space pods used by the Planet Trade Federation, but the appearance of the alien was not. The alien was a girl, the first to show and she seemed very timid. She was pink skinned with a large domed head, no hair and pointed ears. She had only two fingers and a thumb. She was bug eyed with black pupils. She had on red baggy pants that gathered at the ankle and a white longed sleeved shirt with a large ruffle at the neck. She had on over the shirt a black tunic that seemed also to act as armor tied at the waist with a white sash.

The last was also a girl and she looked very young. With the look of a human around the age of a ten year old. Very fragile looking with sharply pointed ears and long lavender hair that hung straight down to her feet. She wore a dress that was made up of many semi sheer layers and seemed to float away from her as she walked. She was barefoot and extremely pale skinned. Her eyes were completely white, very unnerving.

There was cheering in the background and what seemed like hundreds of voices calling welcome to these interstellar travelers. All of them seemed to be showing some form of nervousness even though they were forewarned of the greeting they would receive. As everyone made their way over to Gohan and Bulma the crowd grew quiet. They were waiting to hear what was said. Bulma winked at Gohan and stepped back leaving Gohan to be the one to greet everyone.

Gohan gave her one quick startled look, this was not the plan, before turning back to the group only to have his hand grabbed by the Namek. He looked up into black eyes and a grinning face. A little less nervous Gohan shook Turfa's hand and gave the traditional Son grin. "Welcome Students from across the galaxy to Earth. This will be the first exchange program to be held here and I want to thank you for your participation. My name is Son Gohan and I will be the liaison between you and the Earthlings. I am also a fellow student attending Orange Star High and will be in the same classes as you." Gohan stepped to the side and gestured to Bulma, "This is Bulma Briefs head of the program and President of Capsule Corporation Intergalactic. If you will follow me I'll show you to the air transport." Gohan had spoken loud enough to be heard by the crowd and they started cheering when he finished. As they walked to the waiting C.C. air transport Gohan turned to Turfa, "how is everyone? The elder still playing golf?"

"It's so good to see you again Gohan. Everyone sends their greetings and Elder Moori has created a golf course. All the elders get together to play now. How is Dende and Piccolo? I'd like to say hi to them one of these days." Turfas voice was deep and he spoke quietly so as to not be overheard.

They continued to catch up as everyone loaded onto the transport. "Does everyone have all their luggage?" Gohan asked as the plane started, Bulma flying it of course. The group all pulled out luggage dino caps, these had been provided as part of the program to make traveling easier.

"Good. If you forgot anything we can send for it or find something here. We are heading now to Orange Star city where you will be staying in a dormitory built near the school for you. We will then have a meeting to go over final details after which you will meet the head of the dorm and you can settle in. Tomorrow I have arranged for you to get a tour of the school. This way you will know where you are going for classes without having to fight through the crowd. The day after is the first day of class."

Gohan had been looking over the group and noticed they were eyeing him and each other. One thing that had caught his attention was the high power level coming from the blued skinned and birdlike aliens. They seemed on par with Tien. Turfa and the little girl had higher than the average human power level but not near the level of the Z fighters. The pink skinned girl seemed to have the lowest at the level of Videl before she learned how to control her KI.

Gohan thought back to the meeting he had with Bulma and Vegeta when they first found out about the request for the ISEP.

* * *

"I have just received a transmission from the Galactic Council. They want us to host a student exchange program."

"I warned you Woman. If you want to be a part of the galaxy they will want to study us. They know nothing of this back water planet."

"I know that Vegeta, but we don't have a choice if we want to stay independent."

Gohan had been watching them argue back and forth, "what is so bad about this? I don't understand."

"That's because you are a baka. If we agree they will use this chance to see if we are weak. They will send a lackey to check this planet out. Some of the planets that joined did so under duress. If we don't agree then they will assume we have something to hide and send their dogs after us."

Bulma interrupted Vegeta, "that's why we have no choice. We need to show we have nothing to hide but that we are strong."

"Woman, let me talk. That's where you come in. The Council has had readings of strong KI coming from this planet and they are worried. You are the strongest force in the galaxy. If you were evil they couldn't defeat you. To be blunt, you scare the shit out of them. The real reason they want us to take students is to study _you_."

"Well I don't have anything to hide. Why are you so worried I,"

Vegeta interrupted him, "You fool! Of course you have something to hide. Pull your head out of your ass. You're a Saiyan. One of the last of our race. The Saiyans are considered war criminals because of what Frieza made us do. If the council found out that there were Saiyans on Earth, let alone the strongest fighter was a Saiyan, there would be hell to pay. They would come to this planet not in peace but in war. I wouldn't care but this is my home."

Bulma placed a calming hand on Vegeta, he stood up and went to the wall to lean against it. "Gohan, things can go very badly if they find out you're Saiyan. Not to mention what they would do to Vegeta. We may have forgiven his crimes but the galaxy has not."

Gohan stood up from the conference table too and started pacing, "then WHY Vegeta to you wish back our tails. That's a sure sign that we are Saiyans. We could have hid if we didn't have tails. How do I hide who I am from other aliens?"

"Baka, they would still be able to tell without the tail and a Saiyan hides from no one. Your hair and eyes would give it away, not to mention your transformation. They won't expect a Saiyan because you don't act like one. Which will be in our favor. You must win their trust and friendship before they find out that you're one. Hopefully your overly friendly personality will win them over. That and your relationship with the mini baka"

"But, what about you?"

"What about me? I don't leave the house, no one will come here."

"What we want you to do Gohan is be yourself and win them over. Don't hide your KI when they come but keep yourself in your base form. I will be building a dorm for the students and I want you to live there. It's about time you moved out anyways. I know your mom is driving you nuts about grandchildren. Just don't think you will have a lot of free time with Videl."

Gohan continued to pace as he thought it over. "All right. I'll do what I can. Will these students be coming soon?"

"No. We need time to get ready. I need to build a dorm, convert a language translator and a hundred other things. I want you to design the curriculum and what activities they will do. Show off Earth and how friendly you are. We're counting on you."

* * *

Now with the aliens here he was nervous. How can he do what needs to be done? At least the translator worked. Fingering the silver earring midway up his ear that worked as translator and police scanner. It had been incredibly hard to lower his KI enough to allow his ear to be pierced. It was worth it though. It also worked as a place to store his alter egos costume. Also, it had a feature that changed the color to gold when he transformed. Bulma was a genius but had bad taste. Remembering what she had wanted to give him still made him shudder. A change in the pitch of the plane made him look up. Looking out the window he saw they were coming in to land on the roof of the new school dorm. He also saw a familiar figure waiting. He had wondered why she had not come with him to West City. He figured that Videl just didn't want the media focusing on her. He heard murmuring and looked at the teenagers around him. They all showed interest in the city and the building quickly getting closer.

Once they landed Bulma stood up. "Alright people this is where I leave you. If you need anything just ask Gohan here and have fun." She had waited until everyone was off then left.

Everyone milled around the area waiting as she left. They eyed Videl with curiosity but made no move to greet her. Gohan was the last off as he checked to make sure nothing was left behind. As soon as she saw him she ran over and gave him a hug, "So how did it go?" she asked as she looked over the group. Gohan gave the traditional Son grin, "Good. Bulma made me talk. Want to come with as I give everyone a tour?" She nodded her head as she took the arm he held out.

"Alright everyone, sorry for that. This is my girlfriend Videl. She is one of your fellow students. She does not live here but she is the student representative for our class." As Gohan led everyone inside he continued to speak, "this is your dorm. I will be showing you around but, first let me take you to the conference room. Any time we have a meeting or need to discuss things as a group this is where you will meet."

Gohan led them to a large room on the first floor near the front entrance. Gohan stepped to the side and gestured them in watching each as they took notice of the person in the room. He noticed surprise on the faces of all but the little girl. _So they all know how to sense KI but the girl. I'll need to be careful._

Inside the room sitting in one of the chairs around the conference table was Eighteen. Gohan had asked Krillin and Eighteen to be in charge of the dorm specifically because Eighteen couldn't be sensed. The blue skinned boy turned to Gohan, "Who is this?"

"Everyone please take a seat." Gohan went up to Eighteen and bowed, "thank you for accepting. Everyone this is Eighteen. She is one of the people chosen to be in charge of the dorm. Along with her husband and their daughter. Will everyone please introduce themselves?"

He took a seat along with Videl and gestured to Turfa who had taken a seat on his left, "will you please go first?"

Turfa stood and bowed to everyone, "Hello my name is Turfa. I'm from planet New Namek. I am a scholar and am the equivalent of 18 Earth years old. It is nice to meet everyone."

Once he sat down the birdlike boy stood up. In a high pitch voice with a slight whistle to it said, "Greetings. I am Tipp from Kweel. I am a hunter from my tribe. I wanted to see other cultures and I am the equivalent of 18 also."

The next to stand was the little girl, "Hello I am Sueet from Freal. 19 Earth years and I am a historian." She sat down like she was tired.

Next was the other girl. She was really quiet, "Hello my name is Oviel. I come from the planet Yardrat. I am studying to be a scientist and wanted to come to Earth to meet other people from this planet. I am 19 Earth years."

The last to stand was the blue skinned alien. He barely fit on the chair and had seemed uncomfortable sitting. "Yo. I'm Whiet from Chook and I'm the youngest at 17 Earth years. I'm a warrior, but if I really needed to tell you that you're all blind. Happy to be here. Beats my home planet." He sat back down gingerly.

Gohan stood again, "Thank you all for introducing yourselves. Unfortunately we are missing one student. They sent a transmission yesterday to inform us that their ship was damaged and they will be here tomorrow. We will meet him then. Now, to get down to business. You all received a packet including all the rules and exceptions we made. Let's quickly go over everything to make sure you understand."

Eighteen got up and turned off the lights as a projector started showing. Then she took over, "First of all for your safety you are not to go anywhere alone. We would prefer you go with Earthlings but we won't require it. You were all sent translators made by C.C. so you will understand what is being said. This world is fairly peaceful however you were warned that there are criminals so again be careful. This city has a police force this is what it looks like they include the regular police and the special forces." Pictures were shown of the police and Videl and the Golden Monkey.

Gohan watched the students for any recognition, but not even Turfa seemed to make the connection. _Good one less thing to worry about._

She continued, "If you get lost or need help look for these people. They have been briefed on your arrival and where to send you. If you go out please let Krillin or myself know where and when you will be back. You must attend class unless you are ill and all related class activities. Otherwise your time is your own. No parties without permission and there is to be no illegal Earth or other planets' substances or drinks. The Galaxy Council sent a list and we know what they are. We have also been provided with a list of things you might require and they have arrived. So again, if you need anything let us know. Now, one last note," a picture came up on the monitor of Krillin and Marron. "This is my husband and daughter. They are currently getting supplies. Gohan will show you to your rooms and on a tour of the building. It's nice to meet you all."

Gohan gave Videl a look, "you coming on the tour?"

Videl scowled, "if I don't we won't get any time together today will we? Yes I'm coming."

Gohan had opened his mouth to reply but instead ginned and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry Del, we will have time later."

He looked towards the students and noticed the boys all had sly grins on their faces. Whiet spoke up, "ah this one has fire, I like. Do you have any more like her?" everyone laughed as Gohan and Videl both blushed.

"He he, um anyways I'll show you all around. Follow me." As he everyone followed he spoke, "On the first level is all the public rooms. There was the conference room, large sitting area, bathroom, kitchen, entertainment room and dining area. The kitchen is a miracle in C.C. engineering. The food is programmed at a terminal and food comes out at a slot further down the room. Food from around the galaxy is available and at portions fit for all of you. Just type your room number then what you want and the portions will be adjusted. You can also prepare your own if you want to cook just choose the ingredients instead. On the second floor is the bedrooms and male and female bathing rooms. Each is separated by the master suite for the dorm parents. If a member of the opposite sex is in your room doors are to be left open please. Since this first group is so small you each get your own rooms. Boys on the right girls on the left and um… hermaphrodites… choose your inclination."

Turfa smiled at that and spoke up, "are you rooming with us?"

Gohan pointed to the first door on the right. "This is my room."

As everyone chose their rooms, taking the first rooms available, Eighteen came behind with name tags and fitted them into slots.

Videl had been watching with interest as all this was happening when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Um excuse me are you staying here too?" a quiet voice from Oviel asked.

Everyone turned and looked, somehow hearing this despite how quiet it was. "No. I have a home in the city. It wouldn't be proper for me to stay here."

"But, fair lady there is plenty of room here. The more girls the better. Plus, your boyfriend is staying here. Why is that not proper?" This was again from Whiet.

"Earth rules are different. People don't live in the same place if they are dating until they marry." A man's voice came from behind everyone. Turning to look they recognized Krillin.

"Hiya everyone nice to meet you."

"Mommie!" little Marron ran to Eighteen and everyone could see the love between them.

"Hi, hon. So kids, what do you think so far?" Krillin asked as Eighteen came over and kissed him on the top of the head.

As everyone started answering the charismatic man, Videl's phone went off. She excused herself and went into Gohan's room as the closest place to answer it.

Gohan went over to Sueet and asked concerned, "are you still having problems adjusting to the heavier gravity?"

She had been unobtrusively leaning against the wall but when he asked her that she straitened, "I am fine. I can handle it."

"Sure, but why if you don't need to? Follow me I have something for you." Gohan gestured towards his room.

She had a faint scowl but followed him as he opened his door. Gohan had been very careful when he chose what to bring. The room was large with a bed to the side and a desk in front of his window like at home. He had some bookshelves filled with books of different subjects and pictures of his family. He had one of his parents, one of him and his father, and one of him and Goten. These were chosen making sure no blond hair was shown and no tails. Not his favorite pictures, but those were safely at home. He also had one of Videl and him on their first date.

They had gone to the same amusement park he had taken Goten to. This showed them in an old time photo, Gohan with the traditional Son grin wearing a cowboy outfit and Videl in Native American buckskin clothing complete with feathers in her hair.

Videl was still on the phone sitting on his bed. She waved but kept talking, it sounded like Erasa on the other end. Sueet was looking around in interest as Gohan went to his desk. He pulled the first drawer open and pulled out what looked like a white bracelet with intricate designs on it. He turned to Sueet, "This was designed by Bulma and myself for you. It has a built in anti-gravity mechanism. If you press this design it will turn on or off. If you hold down on this design the gravity will get lighter, this one will make it heavier." After he showed her how to use it he handed it over. "Go ahead and try it. I have tested it so it is safe. It's already set to .7 Earth gravity for you."

Sueet looked at it doubtfully but tried it on. When she turned it on there was immediate relief on her face and she now seemed to almost be floating. "Thank you. You were right. This does help." For the first time she smiled and it was dazzling.

"Ahem." Videl interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt but can I speak to you for a minute Gohan?"

Sueet nodded her head and left the room, smile still on her face as she fingered the bracelet.

"What do you need Videl?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the bed. He looked quickly to the open door and leaned in for a quick kiss.

She sighed and leaned against him, "Erasa and Sharpener want to get together to celebrate the last weekend before school. I know you have to get everyone settled in, but do you think you can get away for a couple of hours?"

"We have everything under control you two love birds. Go have some fun bro." Krillin had poked his head into the room and heard the last question.

Videl stood up surprised and blushed, "Thanks Krillin!" She grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him up, "Come on Gohan lets go."

Gohan stood up laughing, "whoa Videl, give me a minute. I want to change out of this suit. Thanks Krillin." Just then his stomach growled. "On second thought can we eat first?"

"You and your stomach!" Krillin said, laughing along with Videl.


	3. Chapter 3: A moment stolen

**This chapter contains a mild Lemon! You have been warned this story is rated M for a reason.**

**Authors note: Thank you everyone for your attention. I am pleasantly surprised by the attention.**

**To the reviews:**

**Shidan: You'll see...**

**Shadow 4146: Thanks again**

**clw123cat, BBLimits, UltimateGohan42, antipodean: Thanks for the reviews**

**I don't own rights to the DBZ world or the characters. **

* * *

After Gohan had downed his weight in food they went to the roof, "Where are we meeting them?"

"Well Erasa wanted to see the new romance movie but Sharpener vetoed it. So we're going bowling," Videl said as she took off into the air with Gohan following her. They flew to the game center they normally hung out at.

The most noticeable change that the truth about KI made to the general public was the large movement towards learning how to fly. Most martial art studios had a separate class to learn KI control and this was incredibly popular. Of course most people dropped out in a few weeks when they realized how difficult it was. Because of this the public now accepted those that flew. No one knew that Gohan was the Golden Monkey except Videl, however Gohan did reveal he knew KI control. Sharpened had asked Gohan to teach him how to fly but he wasn't able to yet.

When they landed they noticed Erasa waving at them from the entrance. "Hey Videl. Hey Gohan. Sharpener is inside getting us a lane. So we watched the landing. That blue guy is kinda cute. Is he friendly?"

She continued to chat as they walked into the bowling alley. He was a little worried about the damage he could do to the pins but this wasn't the first time they'd played. They played in teams and to make it fair it was boys against girls. Erasa had surprised them all at the skill she had. The first time they played they didn't play in teams and surprisingly it was Erasa who won. Gohan had been holding back to not break anything and it showed. It became one of their favorite things to do. Everyone did well and it wasn't shopping. Now when they came the attendant always gave them the end lane. After everyone picked their ball and got their shoes they started to play. Sharpener was the score keeper and chose everyone's name. They took turns in keeping score and made a game out of the names. Tonight Erasa was Mouth, Videl was Fist, Sharpener was Muscle and Gohan was Brain. Not very original but amusing all the same.

"So G' how was the intro with everyone." It was the girls turn and Gohan was sitting next to Sharpener.

"It went well. I think this year will be fun."

"Well I hope so, or I'm blaming you. You were the one who made the curriculum."

It was a really close game but in the end the boys won by one point. Although in the end after three games the girls won in overall points. It was a really fun night and Gohan was glad that he got out. It was probably the last chance he would have in a while. Videl and Gohan said goodbye to Sharpener and Erasa at the parking lot.

"It was a really fun night thanks for dragging me along."

"No prob G'. I'll catch you at school on Monday." Sharpener gave him a fist bump and got into the driver's seat of his car.

"Yah Gohan, it wouldn't be any fun without you." Erasa gave him and Videl hugs and got into the passenger's seat. "Bye Videl I'll call you tomorrow."

Videl waved and turned to Gohan, "Are you going to fly me home?"

"Yah, it will give us a moment alone."

* * *

They took off and started to fly towards Videl's home. When they got there instead of landing and going inside they went to the roof. Up on the roof was a little lounge area. Landing first Gohan caught Videl, "Finally a private moment." This was said as he kissed her.

Pulling away after the kiss Videl leaned against Gohan, "Sometimes I wish that we could just go away somewhere and not be surrounded by people."

"Well at least it was quiet today and we weren't called to help the police."

"Yah they have been training like mad and the additional people seem to be helping. No one wants to embarrass the city with the aliens here. I think we will see a lot less calls now."

"You're probably right and to be honest I'm glad. It will be hard to hide my identity with these aliens here. Most of them can sense KI."

"They can? How could you tell?"

"Their reaction to Eighteen. You can't sense her so she was perfect to test them."

"Oh. Sometimes you can be really devious," Videl smirked. He laughed and gave the traditional Son grin.

They kissed again. When they finally pulled apart they went and sat on the couch together. Looking up at the stars was something they enjoyed doing but tonight they ignored them for each other. Leaning forward Gohan captured Videl's lips in another kiss. This one was deeper and Videl found her toes curling in pleasure. Videl parted her lips slightly and Gohan took advantage with a small growl. He invaded her mouth with his tongue deepening the kiss even further. Leaning forward slightly over her he placed his hand on the small of her back drawing her closer. She placed her arms around his neck running her hands through his hair she tugged. He growled louder this time as the kiss became rougher and more passionate. Gohan started to run his hand in little circles on her back. Pulling away slightly for air Gohan felt his chest being pushed. He leaned back and this time Videl got onto her knees and leaned over Gohan. She placed her hands back into his amazing hair and started another kiss. With Gohan's other hand free he placed it on the back of her head. Running his hand through her hair which was short now. He then moved both hands to her waist and lifted her onto his lap. Videl gasped, they had never gone this far. Gohan was always the perfect gentleman. Not losing touch with his lips she moved so she was kneeling over him. He broke the kiss and then started to kiss down her neck. Videl gasped again and tightened her hold on his hair as he started to suck on her shoulder where it met her neck. He growled and pulled her against him. For a second she felt the object of his arousal and something else before he roughly lifted her off and set her next to him.

Standing he didn't meet her eyes, "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away." He turned away and hung his head.

Videl stared at him wide eyed. She then went up to him and hugged him from the back, "why are you apologizing? I kissed you back. It was very nice. You… you didn't have to stop," She said this with a blush on her face.

He turned in her arms to face her. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes searchingly, "you mean it?"

Videl nodded hugging him tighter. "You don't have to be afraid of hurting me. I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't… if I didn't like you a lot," she changed what she was going to say. They had never used the love word. She thought he did and Videl definitely loved Gohan. But it almost seemed as if he was holding back. As if there was still more he hadn't told her yet. She didn't know what he could be afraid of but she didn't want to scare him off. Hopefully he would tell her in time. In the meantime she would not pressure him.

He pulled her into a tight hug, "You mean a lot to me. I don't want to lose you."

They stood like that for what seemed like hours. Finally Gohan pulled away. "It's getting late. I should go."

"Will you come over tomorrow?"

"I probably won't have time. I have to take the other students on a tour of the school and settle in the new student who's late. He is supposed to arrive tomorrow afternoon. Plus, I promised Goten I would stop home and have dinner with them."

"Oh. Ok I understand," she lifted her head for one more kiss. "I'll see you Monday then."

"Monday. It's a promise. Bye Videl," he said as he let go of her and took to the sky. He waved and turned towards the dorm and flew away.

Videl stood there for a moment then turned to go inside. Thinking back on what happened she frowned. There had been something else between her and Gohan when he had pressed her against him. She shrugged, it must have been his shirt bunched up.

* * *

Gohan paced in his room. _Crap. Crap. Crap._ He had almost blew it. For a moment when Videl was on his lap he lost control of his Saiyan side and had moved his tail to hold her with it. It was this and not anything else that made him put her down. He was afraid of telling her he was a half Saiyan. What if she was disgusted by it and didn't want anything to do with him? He would be crushed. He cared for her too much. He loved her. But he wasn't ready yet to tell her. He needed to find a better time. He threw himself onto his bed. He needed sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

In the morning Gohan got up at six and flew to C.C. in West city. He wanted to train and he didn't want to at the dorm. There were certain things he wanted to keep secret from the new students. When he arrived he could already feel Vegeta in the Gravity chamber. Gohan punched in his code and entered being hit by the high gravity he paused for a moment.

"You're late. Hurry up Baka."

After a good workout and a few, well maybe a lot, of bruises he got cleaned up and headed to see if Bulma had any news about the missing student. He found her in the workshop for jets. "Hey Bulma how's it going?"

"Oh hey kiddo. Enjoy your workout?" She stopped her work and wiped her hands on a rag.

"It was good. Any news on the missing student?"

"Well we got a message last night letting us know his ship was fixed and he should be here about noon. Were you going to wait for him for the tour or do it without him?"

"I'll probably wait. No sense in making two trips. Will you send him over when he arrives?"

"Sure. I can meet him and bring him over."

"Thanks Bulma. I need to be going. See you later."

**Well I had a hard time with the ending. Sorry its short but next chapter is where things start happening.**


End file.
